La verdad tras tu mirada
by Momiyi-chan
Summary: Los Akatsuki se encuentran en la universidad, conocen a Sasuke y a algunos de sus compañeros, extrañas amistades, asi como parejas, confrontaciones, drama y romance, sin faltar el humor xD yaoi, algo de lemon. Cada Akatusuki encuentra algo que no esperaba


Aloo! amm pues aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic *u*jaja está bien pro (bueno según yo) Aclaro que no están een el mundo ninja, están...en otro :P Los personajes de Naruto no m pertenecen, sino sería una serie yaoi xD (ok no) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>-Ya tenia tiempo que no venía a su casa danna, uhm- decía el rubio quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada.<p>

-¿Qué te dije de las formalidades?- respondió el pelirrojo haciendo lo mismo.

-Ah, cierto, discúlpame…- replicaba el rubio con la cara totalmente sonrojada (o_o)

-Deidara, te dije que me dijeras por mi nombre, enserio no me molesta. – dijo Sasori sonriendo suavemente.

Deidara se apenó un poco y guardó silencio.

Era mitad del curso del 2do semstre en la universidad y el joven rubio necesitaba ayuda con las matemáticas, cosa que a Sasori le resultaba de lo más ridículo. Estaban en el comedor resolviendo unos ejercicios.

-No puedo creer cómo es que repruebas el mismo examen una y otra vez, en serio, el profesor ya te ha dado demasiadas oportunidades y tú sigues igual- (¬¬) lo regañaba Sasori

-Danna, ¿es muy malo conmigo sabe? Simplemente lo mío no son las matemáticas (-_-)

Sasori sólo de (¬_¬)

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal y entró un chico más joven que los dos, de cabello rojo, ojos verdes y un característico tatuaje con el kanji de "AMOR" en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Vio de reojo a los que estaban en el comedor y pasó de largo sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?- le preguntó Sasori con una voz autoritaria.

-Qué te importa…- se limitó a responder el chico que ya estaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Gaara, se supone que no debes de llegar después de las 4, estás castigado ¿recuerdas?

-Como si me importara…- y diciendo esto subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano, es un idiota…- dijo Sasori cambiando de tono de voz a uno mas suave. Deidara sólo sonrió y fingió poner atención a los problemas.

* * *

><p>En su cuarto, Gaara se encontraba acostado en su cama, contemplando el techo, no pensaba en nada en especial, simplemente contemplaba el techo tranquilamente, cuando su celular empezó a sonar, vio por la pantalla de quien se trataba, "Matsuri"<p>

_"Que molesta se ha vuelto"_ pensó el pelirrojo e ignoró la llamada entrante.

En otra parte, la chica derramaba lágrimas sin parar, seguía esperanzada de que aquel chico que le quitaba el sueño le respondiera, tan sólo quería escuchar su voz, era lo único…

* * *

><p>Deidara luchaba contra sí mismo por no quedarse dormido, <em>"Si es que en verdad existe un dios allá arriba por favor que Sasori no danna ya me deje ir, uhm<em>… -_-" cuando su celular interrumpió sus intentos de oración.

-Disculpe danna, debo atender, uhm- se levantó de la silla y se alejó un poco. - ¿Aló?

-¡No mam3s alooo! Por Jashin-sama… ¡Se dice hola maldito fresa!

-¡Hidan! Vaya no me esperaba tu llamada, uhm.

-Si si lo sé, hey rubio necesito que vengas a mi casa, hay una put emergencia

-¿De que se trata, uhm? Preguntó un poco angustiado

-Como jodes, sólo necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible al barrio chino de la ciudad, le están rompiendo la madr3 al hermano de Itachi y el idiota se metió a defenderlo

-Demonios…voy para allá, uhm- guardó su celular y sus cuadernos torpemente.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Sasori algo preocupado ayudándole a recoger su cosas.

-Etto…me da mucha pena con usted danna, pero tengo que irme, es una emergencia- y sin pensarlo le besó la mejilla al pelirrojo, quien sólo reaccionó abriendo mucho los ojos (O_O) viendo cómo el rubio abría la puerta y corría con los zapatos en las manos hacia su carro.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el barrio chino, Itachi sorteaba golpes de unos tipos con facha de punks, uno de ellos tenía vendada la cara, dejando al descubierto solamente su ojo izquierdo, quien era el que mas golpes propinaba, mientras que Hidan cargaba a Sasuke y lo llevaba a un lugar seguro.<p>

Sasuke sangraba de la boca, tenía varios raspones en todo el cuerpo, el ojo derecho morado e hinchado y la ropa desgarrada.

-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde put4s estará el maldito rubio?

-Hi…Hidan, ba…bájame, yo sólo puedo contra esos 3…- apenas lograba articular Sasuke

-¿¡¿¡Estas demente! Hasta la chava esa que estaba con esos p3nd3jos te madreó….ya ni la jodes Sasuke, si no hubiéramos pasado por aquí ni Jashin-sama podría haberte ayudado

-Yo no necesitaba ayuda…

-Si wey y yo no necesito gel para peinarme, no mam3s… (¬¬)

-Eres un maldito grosero…

-¡Y tu una maldita niñita que ni sabe poner las manos para defenderse! ¡Oh mira! Por fin llegó el niñito rico…

Deidara corría lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Hey, ya llegué! ¿Dónde está Itachi?

-Se está madreando con los tipos y la tipa que se madrearon a su hermano…

-(O_O) Hay que ayudarlo…

-No, espera, llévate al mocoso, yo voy con Itachi, porque si vas tú van a ser dos mujercitas madreadas con el maquillaje corrido

-Eres un idiota, uhm (¬¬)

Hidan bajó a Sasuke de su espalda, ya lo iba a acomodar en la de Deidara cuando Sasuke se rehusó a ser cargado de nuevo y sólo pasó su brazo derecho sobre el cuello del rubio para que lo ayudase a caminar.

-Orgullosa la niñita para acabarla de…

-¡Hidan! Ya cállate y ve con Itachi…- lo reprendió Deidara

-Si si, ya voy…mujercitas- (xD) y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta al rubio, que sostenía la mayor parte del peso del azabache.

* * *

><p>Itachi se defendía y golpeaba a quien se le acercaba, no distinguía muy bien, le corría sangre de la frente y su visión era muy borrosa, según él eran 3, 2 chicos y una chica, vestían un pantalón tipo militar de un color parecido al lila, y el vendado de la cara cargaba algo como si fuera un bulto de paja, pero a la hora de que lo atacaban parecían miles. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado defendiendo a su hermano de ésos bastardos?<p>

-¡Hey Itachi! ¡Jashin-sama escuchó tus súplicas, ya estoy aquí!- y gritando esto Hidan repartió golpes entre los 3 punks que acorralaban a su amigo.

Terminaron huyendo por la bestialidad de los golpes de Hidan

-¡Y vuelvan a acercarse a ese mocoso y morirán hijos de p…!- gritaba Hidan ya con la camisa del uniforme desabrochada totalmente y las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo. – Venga Itachi vámonos con el rubio, él se llevó a Sake.

-Es Sasuke- le corrigió Itachi limpiándose el sudor mezclado con sangre de la frente.

-No puedo creer que también te la hayan partido a ti… ¿pues quien jodidos son?

-No tengo idea, pero no me gusta nada que anden tras Sasuke…

-Ah cálmate, ni que fuera estrella de cine, de seguro les compró hierba y no les ha pagado- resopló Hidan con cara de total despreocupación, sin notar que Itachi se había quedado de (O_O)- Hey hey, calma, sólo bromeaba…lo más seguro es que les haya comprado viagra (xD)

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó Itachi golpeándolo en la cabeza fuertemente.- ¿Para qué va a querer Sasuke comprar viagra?

-No me digas que no sabes santurrón… –le respondió Hidan con una sonrisa pícara alzando la barbilla. (¬u¬)

-¡No quise decir eso!- dijo Itachi sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Awwww mi vida! ¡No sabes que es el viagra! Jajaja por eso se te sigue notando la gran V en la cara…

-¡Hidan ya cállate! (/) – e Itachi no dudó en volverlo a golpear, esta vez con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-Ok, ok ya me callo… (¬¬), por cierto, no sé a dónde se habrá llevado el rubio a tu hermano Sake.

-Sasuke - le corrigió Itachi

-Joder, Sa-SU-ke, ¿mejor?

-Peor es nada…pues llámale y pregúntale para alcanzarlos.

-Si jefe ya sabe, el que pega manda ¿no?

-Es el que paga (¬¬)

-Si si lo que sea… - y sacó su celular para marcarle a Deidara.

* * *

><p>Llevaba caminando como 10 minutos cargando con Sasuke, que aunque movía las piernas, no las apoyaba bien, por lo que Deidara se sentía entumido <em>"Mierda, por qué habré dejado el auto tan lejos. Uhm?"<em>

Una vez llegado al auto, Deidara abrió la puerta de atrás y metió a Sasuke recostándolo en el asiento.

-Ahora quédate quieto, hay que esperar a que me llamen o que den con nosotros, cosa que lo dudo, uhm (¬¬)

-¿Por qué vinieron? –preguntó Sasuke con un hilo de voz

-¿Qué dijiste, uhm?

-¡¿¡¿Qué POR QUÉ VINIERON? –esta vez Sasuke gritó fuertemente

-¿Sabes? Por lo general se dice "gracias", uhm (¬¬)

-Yo no les pedí…

-Que viniéramos, ya sé, no te creas tan importante ¿quieres? El hecho de que Hidan y yo estemos aquí no es por ti, sino por tu hermano, uhm.

Sasuke guardó silencio y frunciendo el ceño desvió la mirada a la parte de atrás del asiento del piloto.

Deidara desvió la mirada hacia las calles del barrio chino, podía observar bastante gente regateando el precio de vasijas decorativas, comida, pergaminos, cuando una persona de cabellos rojos y camisa blanca le llamó la atención._ "Debe ser Sasori no danna, seguramente se preocupó por mi, uhm"_ pensó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Hey quédate aquí ¿quieres? Tengo que ir a comprar algo, uhm- le dijo algo despectivo a Sasuke, aunque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Así que bajó un poco las ventanas d atrás, cerró con llave al auto y se dispuso a caminar rápidamente tras su compañero, que más que eso había sido un maestro para él en todo ese (no se si semstre o año xD)

Siguió caminando por las calles del barrio chino, el pelirrojo caminaba bastante rápido, se metía por estrechas calles y chocaba con la gente sin importarle. Siguieron así hasta dar con una calle aun mas angosta que las anteriores y algo desierta. Estaba tan cerca de alcanzarlo, _"Sólo un poco mas, uhm…"_ hasta que logró tomarlo por el hombro izquierdo, pero la reacción del pelirrojo fue algo inesperada para Deidara. Le había tomado el brazo con la mano y jalado hacia al frente, haciéndole una complicada llave de judo, dejando al rubio ahorcarse con su propio brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo una voz que no era la de Sasori, era una más seca, con un odio notable.

-Di…disculpa, creí que eras un amigo, uhm…- decía el rubio con dificultad para articular y de respirar.

-Llevas casi 30 minutos siguiéndome, ¿acaso persigues así a cualquiera?– dijo con más odio el pelirrojo.

-Ya te dije que te confundí con otra persona, ¿quieres soltarme ya, uhm?- decía el rubio desesperado de no poder ver la cara de quien lo tenía sometido de tal manera, porque según él, era más alto que Sasori…o bueno del que creyó que era Sasori.

-Como si me importara- se limitó a decir el pelirrojo, lo que hizo que Deidara recordara la casa de Sasori, _"Su hermano... ¿era Gaby? No, ese es nombre de chica, uhm ¿Gary? (demonios… ¿por qué pasé toda mi infancia jugando Pokégochi, uhm? ¬¬) era algo como de gafa, garra…¡oh si! "_

-E…espera ¿eres Gaara, verdad, uhm? – se apresuró a preguntar el rubio.

-¿Quién te dijo ese nombre? ¡Responde!- gritaba furioso mientras ejercía mas fuerza en la llave. El rubio ya no sentía su brazo derecho, que era con el que Gaara le estaba ahorcando, sentía que le faltaba el aire y no podía pensar con claridad.

-S…soy amigo de t…tu hermano…uh…m- apenas lograba articular el rubio.

-Yo no tengo hermanos- seguía con el mismo tono ofensivo, agregando aún mas fuerza a la complicada llave.

Deidara intentaba librarse, pero nunca fue bueno en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, en realidad nunca se había peleado con alguien, siempre había alguien que terminaba metiendo las manos por él.

-Joder...yo conozco a Sasori….¡fui a tu casa hoy! ¿Tu qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Acababas de llegar a tu casa!- gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo el rubio.

Gaara lo soltó de repente de la llave, haciendo que Deidara cayera sobre sus rodillas jalando aire. La cara de Gaara había cambiado. Tomó a Deidara por el cuello y se aproximó al rubio.

-Si te atreves a decirle algo a Sasori...TE MATO…. ¿escuchaste?- y diciendo esto le dio una patada en el estómago, que dejó al rubio sin aire. Gaara lo miró de reojo y se alejó de lo mas normal del mundo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

><p>-Maldita sea….ricitos de oro no contesta- decía algo enfadado Hidan.<p>

-No te preocupes, ahí está su carro, debe de estar dormido- decía Itachi mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la frente con un pañuelo. Después se quedó pensando _"¿Ricitos de Oro? demonios, ¿qué rayos tienes en la cabeza Hidan?" (xD)_

-Y de seguro no contesta porque se está entreteniendo con tu her…

-¡Hidan! (_)

-¡Con tuercas! Iba a decir con tuercas…

-¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan grotesco?

-Que te puedo decir... Jashin-sama nos hace como El quiere. (^^)

Itachi de (¬¬)

Les faltaba poco para llegar a auto cuando ven a Sasuke incorporándose en la parte de atrás.

Itachi se quedó de (O_O) _"Tiene que ser una broma…"_ se decía Itachi mientras su imaginación volaba muy lejos, demasiado para su gusto…

-Hey Itachito, ¿dónde demonios está el rubio?- le preguntó Hidan a Sasuke a través de la ventana.

-¡Yo que sé! Me dijo que necesitaba comprar algo, ¡pero llevo como media hora aquí encerrado! Ni que fuera perro (¬¬)

-Pues déjame decirte que te dieron una madriza de perro…

-Hidan cállate… (¬¬) Sasuke…- Y la voz de Itachi cambió al decir el nombre de su hermano – Tenemos que hablar llegando a casa…

Sasuke no dijo nada, solamente le sostuvo la mirada a Itachi, era una mirada fría, aunque no desconocida para él.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Hidan

-Ahh ya era hora… es el rubio…¿Hey dónde mi3rda estás? – El semblante de Hidan se volvió serio.

-Hi..Hidan…estoy mal…¿pu…puedes venir p…por mi?

Deidara se encontraba en el lugar donde Gaara lo había dejado, estaba sentado en el piso, le dolían los brazos, seguía jalando aire y sólo veía personas desconocidas que lo miraban con curiosidad y algunas con morbo, pero nadie lo ayudaba.

_"¿Qué demonios están ? ¿Cómo lo pude haber confundido? No se parecen en nada, uhm...-_ pensaba el rubio mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared y miraba el cielo, tenía en la mente esos ojos verde pálido enmarcados por unas ojeras terribles y un gran odio en la mirada. _"Aunque pensándolo bien...esos ojos son de alguien que está solo, uhm...tiene un cierto encanto aterrador, uhm...a lo mejor es porque es hermano de Sasori...demonios ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué viene eso?"_

Y con esas interrogantes en la cabeza, cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Bien eso ha sido todo en este cap. si les gustó dejen reviews y compártanlo! (: si no, pues sean muy discretos xD<p>

En el próximo capítulo me enfocaré mas en los demás personajes, creo que me emocioné escribiendo este primero xq sale la pareja que me gusta :B

Cuidense estimads! buenas lunas! ^^


End file.
